Mi diario
by DannyUleySnape
Summary: Un pequeño relato tragico de Hermione, mi personaje favorito espero les guste.


**Hola aquí vengo con una pequeña historia de un capitulo conmemorando el cumpleaños de mi queridísima Hermione Granger, (ya que no me importa que se casara con la comadreja en mi mente y mis fics ella siempre sera de Severus). Espero les guste. Es un fic de un extraño trio amoroso Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger/Severus Snape ya que amo ser un poco dramatica**

 **Letra normal, tiempo en presente**

 **Letra en negritas, es lo que dice el diario**

 **Letra inclinada recuerdos.**

 **Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

 **El diario.**

Estaba sentada en mi gran cama, veía la hermosa luna que se asomaba por la ventana, suspiraba mientras mi mente se alejaba del mundo que me rodeaba, eso hacia desde mucho tiempo atrás, desconectarme lo único que me traia de vuelta al mundo eran ellos, yo prefería vivir en ese mundo donde lo veía cada noche sonreir solo como el sabia.

Estire mi mano para tomar un pequeño cuaderno, este era de origen muggle el cual estaba lleno de sus memorias, pero solo de aquellas mas importantes, esas que lograban que cerrara los ojos cada noche, levante la tapa de este para observar el inicio de mis relatos, pase una mano sobre las hojas, suspirando mientras me sumergía en los recuerdos donde esas palabras me llevaban.

 **Un heroe.**

 **Después de la guerra, todo cambio algunas cosas para bien lamentablemente otras parecieran que no se solucionaron, muchas personas murieron después de la segunda guerra, héroes que dieron sus vidas por el bien común, por ejemplo los Lupin que dejaron a un bebe sin sus padres, Fred era una de las personas que mas me dolia, pues lo conocía por casi formar parte de su familia.**

 **Reitero casi ya que eso que crei sentir por Ronald solo era una ilusión, por suerte me di cuenta a tiempo cerrando esa historia antes de siquiera iniciar.**

 **También hubo personas que parecieron revivir, despues de sufrir heridas mortales lograron salvarse, como Lavander quien parecía muerta despues del ataque de greyback, regreso para estar a lado de su Ro.-Ro algo que fue un alivio para mi, ya que despues del beso mi pelirrojo amigo creyo que algo surgiría entre nosotros, lastima que eso no fue posible, ahora el es feliz con ella su primera novia y al parecer su primer amor.**

 **Entre los que regresaron de la muerte, estaba el el hombre que dio mas que nadie en esta batallas que no era la suya, gracias a Merlin o quien fuera, regresamos a tiempo a la casa de los gritos, Harry y yo le dimos una poción que logro ayudarlo, nos dio tiempo de llevarlo a la enfemeria y que lo curaran, estuvo como en coma por dias, en los cales fue cuidado por Harry, vaya ironia salvado dos veces por dos Potters.**

 **En ese tiempo yo busque a mis padres, lamentablemente los encontré muertos, gracias a mortifagos que los buscaron hasta hallarlos, una semana paso hasta que regrese a Hogwarts, tiempo que sirvió para que el despertara mientras yo aclaraba sentimientos.**

 **Una noche remplace a Harry, el estaba dormido por una poción, mientras yo lo cuidaba y decidia que hacer con mi vida, cuando gire mi cabeza y vi dos puntos negros taladrándome con furia o desconcierto, a estas alturas esa mirada de enojo era la única que conocia y creía que era la única que poseía, temblé un poco hasta que fui por Poppy mientras pensaba que Severus Snape estaba vivo.**

 **Pasando los dias, las verdades fueron reveladas, Harry hizo que eso fuera posible al revelar las memorias, on ayuda del cuadro de Dumbledore se supo todo y la imagen del mortifago se debió haber quitado.**

 **Lamentablemente como dije antes, algunas cosas nunca cambiarian, antes los sagre pura repudiaban a los sangre sucia ahora los que se creía héroes se sentían con el derecho de despreciar a quienes les debían sus vidas.**

 **El mundo mágico lo desprecio hasta que se fue de Londres y eso fue lo último que supo de Severus Snape.**

 **Un amor**

 **El amor es la magia mas importante, eso lo aprendí a lo largo de mi vida, ya que este puede ser a un hijo, amigo y claro a tu pareja.**

 **Cuando eres joven crees que este sentimiento es lo mas sencillo de alcanzar, crees inocentemente que es como lo dicen en cuentos, solo que cuando lo conocer te das cuenta, que puede alcanzar la felicidad absoluta o terminar con una gran desilusion.**

 **Como en el caso del hombre que para mi es un gran heroe, Severus Snape, quien despues de un año de que terminara la guerra nadie supo mas de el, a pesar de lo que todos digan, el es un hombre a quien deberíamos admirar.**

 **El hizo lo que nadie se atrevería a estar en ambos mandos, si bien el cierto en primera instancia ingreso a las filas oscuras por pura voluntad, tomo la decisión de alejarse y ayudar a lado de la luz cuando vio en peligro a quien era y seguiría siendo por el resto de su vida su gran amor.**

 **El hizo todo por una promesa, por un sentimiento por un amor que estaría con el siempre.**

 **Cuando me entere de esa historia, por boca de Harry, sentí que el amor sincero aun existía y al ser aun joven me enamora el amor.**

 **En este instante recuerdo a un joven que me hizo sentir especial, crei que con el podría ser feliz en algún momento de mi vida, sin embargo eso no fue posible pues tenia seis meses que no sabia nada de el, ya que en su ultima carme, decía que tenia que soluionar asuntos importantes y que cuando estuviera libre, cosa que no comprendi pues no sabia de que cosas debia quedar libre, me buscaría de nuevo.**

 **Sonreía con nostalgia ante la mension de su nombre, pues de que aquel año que pasamos juntos, al ser quien sin importar mi apariencia quiso estar a mi lado, el adoraba mi inteligencia como yo extrañaba su gallardía y caballerosidad.**

 **Despues de que el regresara a su país, las cartas eran una gran salida, ya que estábamos contantemente comunicados, sin embargo cuando termino la guerra el me busco desesperado cuando le dije lo de mis padres, como el hombre perfecto que es, me consolo y pasamos un tiempo juntos, donde muchas cosas pasaron, lamentablemente se tuvo que ir y yo me quede recibiendo sus cartas por dos meses hasta que recibi esa ultima nota.**

 **Lo extrañaba con licura, pues a pesar de lo que muchos dijera yo sentía que Viktor Krum era mi primer y único amor.**

 **Una carta**

 **¿Quién diría que un carta me reviviria?. Paso un mes sin que escribiera nada en este dirio, pues no tenia mucho que contar, solo que ahora estudio leyes mágicas y mi vida es tan aburrida como siempre.**

 **Mis amigos tienen a sus parejas y disfrutan su vida, mientras que yo tontamente aun creo que un dia la puerta de mi departamento se abrirá y entrara mi caballeo andante sobre su escoba a rescatarme de mi propio infierno.**

 **Era lo suficientemente madura o eso creía para no depender de un hombre, sin embargo era lo demasiado estúpida para depender de un amor.**

 **Una tarde paso lo que habia descartado hacia mucho tiempo, una hermosa lechuza estaba parada sobre mi ventana y al abrirla esta entro volando depositando una nota, sin esperar respuesta se marcho, al ver la portada mi**

 **corazón vibro pues reconocería esa letra delicada donde fuera, corri y cargue a mi peludo gato mientras este se enojaba porque al parecer lo deje sin aire, unas cuantas palabras me devolvieron la vida.**

 _Estoy en Londres, te veo mañana al medio dia en_ _la_ _Librería Flourish y Blotts._ Me sentí estúpida pero emocionada, pues lo veria siempre el fue importante en mi vida. Durante toda la mañana en la escuela, me sentía agitada pues quería verlo, per sobretodo saber que quería conmigo, venia a declararme su amor eterno o a despedirse, se que no soy una persona pesimista pero por pirmera vez en mi vida, fui de esta forma. Cuando Sali de la escuela vi lo que menos esperaba, a mi caballero sin escoba pero con una gran sonrisa esperándome, solo sentí mi corazón latir y querer estar entre sus brazos como hacia mucho no lo estábamos.

 **Una vida**

 **Con lagrimas en los ojos escribia esta parte del diario, mas no era por que estuviera triste al contrario lloraba porque estaba muerta de risa al recordar esta parte.**

 **Cuando vi a Viktor esperándome casi corro a su encuentro, solo que me mantuve firme y al llegar a su lado en lugar de abrazarlo, le pegue en un brazo, el rio sobándose fingiendo dolor.**

 **Despues le reclame el porque de su abandono, no quería sonar grosera pero si estaba enfadada, el con la paciencia que le caracterizaba me invito a comer para explicarme todo. Asi que acordamos vernos al dia siguiente para charlar.**

 **Relatar cada aspecto de mi relación con seria algo largo pues vivimos muchas cosas, asi que hablare de aspectos importantes.**

 **Al dia siguiente apareció en el profeta una nota que supongo me explico muchas cosas.**

 **El titular decía que el heredero de una familia sangre pura se habia separado de ellos. Relataba que el habia cancelado su compromiso con una joven bruja, de igualmente una familia importante, ya que según fuentes cercanas, decían que este mago quiso que aceptaran a la mujer d esu elección para continuar con el legado familiar, mientras que sus padres se negaron el tomo la decisión de separarse de ellos, cuando vi que de la familia de la cual hablaban era la dinastía Krum, quede impactada ahora comprendía el porqué el silencio de su parte.**

 **Cuando llego a recojerme, ya que se negó a que nos viéramos en el lugar, me negaba a comentarle algo, pues quería escucharlo de el.**

 **Comimos con tranquilidad relatando lo que ocurria en nuestra vidas, hasta que llego el postre el se decidio a hablar.**

 **Me relato lo que venia en el profeta, el hablo con su familia para que lo dejaran elegir a su esposa, pero se negaron dejándolo a el tomar la única decisión que tenia en mente.**

 **Lamentablemente no pudimos cntinuar con la charla pues una gran cantidad de cámaras llegaron a interrumpir, nos aparecimos en mi departamento y allí le invite un te, cuando Sali de la cocina vi a mi peludo gato acurrucado en su regazo, ese felino lo adoraba tanto o mas que yo.**

 **Cuando estuvimos frente a frente el me confeso que el me quería a su lado, que deseaba que fuera su mujer, pero que si yo no lo deseaba me entendería y que claro me cortejaría para que aceptara ser su pareja.**

 **Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ya que a pesar de su no ser cursi me conmovió la forma en que el defendió el cariño que sentía por mi, al negarse a obedcer a su familia por querer cortejarme sin la certeza en concreto si lo aceptaría o no.**

 **Los chismes no se hicieron esperar, muchas notas se hacían referencia hacia nosotros y como siempre afirmaban que era una caza fortunas, lo que no sabían es que Viktor ya no contaba con la fortuna de su familia y eso me importaba menos que la pureza de la sangre.**

 **Fue un noviazgo largo, ya que yo estudiaba y no podíamos formalizar nada hasta que terminara de prepararme, el jugaba y viajaba mucho, dejando dias que nos separaban, lo mas tierno de su parte es que cuando regresaba a mi lado, siempre estaba sonriente y me abrazaba.**

 **Lo amaba con locura y estaba segura de querer pasar mi vida con el.**

 **Finalmente el dia de mi graduación llego y una semana en un partido de quidditch Víktor me pidió ser su esposa, en pleno estadio lleno de las ovaciones del publico.**

 **Un encuentro**

 **Teníamos dos años de casados, donde no se podría decir que fueran malos, al contrario eran espectaculares, Vikor seguía siendo el perfecto caballero, era adorable.**

 **Un dia me llego la indicación de mi departamento en el ministerio que debia viajar a Italia para una conferencia, me despedi sabiendo que lo extrañaría, pero con la costumbre de la separación que siempre teníamos por los viajes que el realizaba.**

 **Cuando llegue al ministerio de aquel país, me llevaron a una sala donde rodeada de mas magos y brujas esperamos que iniciara la charla, cuando de un momento a otro sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, gire mi cabeza para saludar por pura educación cuando mi mandíbula casi se separa de mi cabeza, quien estaba junto de mi era nada mas y nada menos que Severus Snape, el me observo nada sorprendido asintiendo con la cabeza en forma de saludo.**

 **Al termino de la conferencia, camina a un comedor donde estaban los integrantes del ministerio, veía a lo lejos al ex profesor solo comiendo, varias personas lo evitaban, ya que no deseaban sentarse a su lado, me enojo darme cuenta que a pesar del tiempo seguían teniendo prejuicios sobre el.**

 **Pasaron algunos dias, en los cuales se me informo que debia trabajar en un proyecto de ley, asi que debia quedarme por al menos un mes.**

 **Me asignaron una oficina que compartiría con una persona que nda tenia que ver con el proyecto pero al estar los lugares ocupados, esa era mi única opción, cuando entre al lugar me emocione al ver que mi compañero era ordenado y me sentí como en casa.**

 **Cuando la puerta se abrió me sorprendi al ver a que Severus Snape entraba al lugar en el que trabajaríamos por un mes.**

 **Una posibilidad**

 **Paso una semana donde el me ignoraba, solo asentía con la cabeza y yo correspondía, sin embargo me causaba una gran curiosidad el saber que paso con el ese tiempo y que hacia en aquel país.**

 **Yo lo admiraba pues su valentía y astusia eran sin igual, serio solo que ocasiones era mejor el silencio a la palabras sin sentido.**

 **Una tarde llegue al despacho, ya era noche solo que regrese por unos papeles, al llegar al lugar vi como siempre su escritorio inmaculado, rei y camine hacia su lugar el porque no tengo idea, cuando estuve junto a la mesa, vi una botella con colores hermosos, asi que mi curiosidad fue mas alla y la toque, cuando de pronto una voz gruesa me grito que me alejara, me tambalee y empuje la botella, haciendo que esta vayera, todo paso sumanete rápido ya que un momento estuve de pie y al siguiente tenia al pocionista encima de mi.**

 **Ver sus ojos negros justo enfrente de mi fue caótico en mi emociones, ya que me daban miedo, al mismo tiempo que los admiraba y por otro lado me haia temblar por algo que solo sentía cuando veía a Víktor.**

 **El pareció quedarse estatico por un momento, lo que pareció una eternidad despues paso, mientras el se levantaba y me ayudaba a incorporarme, me dijo que me alejara de sus cosas ya que eran peligrosas, cuando se dio la vuelta vi que tenia rojo en su espalda, me acerque preocupada y dijo que me fuera que el se curaría ya que no se arriesgaría que volviera a tirar algo de su despacho, me negué con toda la testarudez que tenia.**

 **Tome de sus manos una crema y con un movimiento de varita corte su ropa y me dispuse a pasarle la crema para curar lo que parecían quemaduras, ambos estábamos en silencio hasta que le cuestione que tenia esa botella, al principio no quería hablar hasta que finalmente accedió, informándome que era una especia de acido, me estremeci pues imaginaba el dolor que sentía.**

 **Lo que mas me pareció increíble eran las marcas que tenia en la espalda, parecían cortdas pero profundas, seguramente maldiciones que nunca sanarían supuse.**

 **Pasaron dias, donde contra todo lo posible comenzamos a charlar, nuestras platicas consistían en una gran variedad de cosas, demostraba con cada frase los conocimientos variados que poseía, era gratificante su compañía.**

 **Faltaba una semana para que me fuera, en ese tiempo conoci a un Severus paciente y que era el ser humano que siempre pensé, lo que me sorprendia es que cada vez que lo veía a los ojos tenia esa sensación que me recordaba a Víktor al inicio de nuestra relación, sacudia mi cabeza sabiendo que no podia sentir nada por el, ya que amaba a mi esposo.**

 **Un dia antes de irme, hicieron una comida en honor a la propuesta de ley, que debia admirir Severus me ayudo bastante.**

 **Cuando llegue al salón e enventos, lo vi siempre vestido de negro lo cual debia admiir se veía estupendamente bien, aun suspiraba por ee recuerdo y sobretodo como termino esa noche.**

 **Estuvimos charlando comimos, bebimos hasta bailamos un par de canciones, me sorprendia el excelente bailarin que era ademas de cabaleroso, de alguna forma me recordaba a Viktor solo que Severus era mas astuto y debia admitirlo mas inteligente, no es que mi esposo no lo fuera pero el hombre tenia mucha experiencia.**

 **Cuando llego la noche, tenia que preparar mis cosas para irme, como estaba un poco ebria el me acompaño, lo invite a pasar, para que tomáramos un te, el no quería pero al final acepto.**

 **Hablamos sabiendo que seria nuestra ultima charla, ya que sabia que difícilmente lo volveria a ver. Cuando se estaba despidiendo, se dio la vuelta en el marco de la puerta, quedamos de frente y el se acero para besar mi mano, mientras yo quien sabe de donde saque la idea de hacer lo que hice en ese momento, me acerque a su rostro y lo bese en los labios.**

 **El se incorporo y me observo sin creer lo que hice, tomando mas valor tome su rostro y lo bese mas profundamente, el tomo mi cintura y me pego a el profundizando el beso, delinio con su lengua mis labios, hasta que sentí que invadió en su totalidad mi boca.**

 **Se sentía realmente bien, hacia mucho tiempo no habia sentido un beso de esa manera que lograra mi pien enchinarse, el beso se hizo mas prifundo, el tenia el mando cosa que permiria pues con Viktor la que tenia el poder en el sexo era yo.**

 **Continuando con el beso, era fantástico, gemia de satisfacción en ese momento no me detuve a sentit vergüenza, solo disfrute el momento.**

 **Cuando el aire fue necesario, se separo colocado su frente sobre la mia y me dijo que si deseaba el se iria yo respondi que no.**

 **Lo que recuerdo despues de eso fue que la puerta se cerro dejando a Severus y ami disfrutar de una noche llena de pasión, nuestros gemidos se escuchaban en el departamento.**

 **Sentía invadir mi cuerpo, lo cual yo correspondia con mas movimientos, sintiendo un gran placer, continuamos de esa forma por mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente nos separamos cuando llegamos al cielo juntos.**

 **Esa noche fue larga debía admitirlo.**

 **A la mañana siguiente me levante y lo vi recostado, se veía muy bien con su abdomen lleno de cicatrices lo que me recordó su vida o al menos lo que sabia, por un momento pensé en querer sentír ese placer, pero sabía que solo era eso, no había sentimientos y seria muy egoísta al involucrarme con el sabiendo que no era libre. Asi que hice lo lógico tome mi bolso y regrese a lado de mi esposo.**

 **Un descubrimiento**

 **Paso un mes desde que me fui de Italia, cada dia me permitia un momento recordar mi noche de pasión, a un hombre que sin quererlo marco mi vida, era genial saber que aunque fue una noche fue un momento que recordaría por siempre.**

 **A pesar de asegurarme que solo era pasión lo que sentía por el, me hacia falta de una manera tan diferente, extrañaba sus charlas, y deseba volver a sentirlo.**

 **Habia días que me sentía mal, yo suponía que era la culpa pues desde que regrese de Italia me costaba ver a los ojos de Víktor, sonreía pero dentro de mi me gritaba que era una cualquiera.**

 **Por varios dias me sentí con nauseas y sueño, hasta que fui al medico y me dieron una noticia que si me la hubieran dado meses atrás me emocionaría pero que hoy me causaba intriga.**

 **Cuando el medico me informo que estaba embarazada, me estremecí pues esa revelación me llevaba a tomar la decisión mas importante de mi vida**

Ahora despues de leer mi vida en estos capítulos me doy cuenta de que hice muchas cosas mal, sin embargo no me arrepiento, me siento entusiasmada. Escuche voces afuera de mi recamara, estaba amaneciendo o al menos comenzaba a aclarar, sonre pues sabia que eran ellos, siempre me levantaban el animo. Deje bajo mi almohada el diario que leia y me recosté fingiendo dormir pues ya imaginaba a que venían tan temprano. Los pasos trataban de ser sigilosos lamentablemente para ellos eran muy ruidosos.

\- Cállense,- decía la inconfundible voz de mi niña,- ahora,- segundos despues escuche esperado.

\- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS,- de parte de todos. Fingi despertarme y vi a mi familia a mi alrededor, mi hermosa Rose al lado de Alan, de cabello negro y lacio, hermoso como el de su padre, sus ojos profundos sobre todo los de mi niña y Alan de color castaños como los mios, eran gemelos y cada dia crecían mas aunque lo quisiera negar.

\- Gracias hijos,- les dije mientras era apresada por el cuerpo de ambos, sonreí con cloro entusiasmo.

\- De nada madre,- dijo Alan besando mi frente.

\- Te quiero mama,- mi Rose me abrazo, estuvimos de esa forma hasta que se escucho un carraspeo detrás de mi hijos dos hombres estaban esperando su turno, el primero era Brat el esposo de mi Rose, quien cargaba a un precioso bebe.

\- Felicidades suegra,- menciono cuando puso en mis brazos a mi pequeño nieto.

\- Gracias chicos de verdad me emociona mucho tenerlos tan cerca. Pasaron minutos donde charlamos.

\- Ahora si te dejamos para que estes con papa,- dijo mi niña,- nos vemos mas tarde mama,- decía ella dándome un beso cuando se alejaba vi que una lagrima caia por su rostro, se la quite con el pulgar.

\- No llores,- le dije.

\- No puedo evitarlo,- me abrazo con mucha fuerza y me beso la mejilla,- te amo mama,- segundos despues se fueron de mi recamara y dejaron a un apuesto hombre con el cabello un poco negro un, el se sento en mi cama y me abrazo, mientras yo colocaba mi cabeza en su pecho el me besaba en mi cabello.

\- Gracias,- sentí como sonreía.

\- No agradezcas,- me dijo con esa voz que me tranquilizaba siempre.

\- Se que he sido un dolor de cabeza los últimos años,- el negó, separo mi rosto de su cuerpo y poniendo sus dos manos en mis mejillas, me sonrio.

\- Eres la mujer que amo y siempre sera de esta forma,- el me beso, a pesar de sentirme soñada con su tacto habia un punto de vacio entre nosotros cosa que tenia muho tiempo que sentía, comencé a tamblar signo claro de llanto, el se separo y beso a punta de mi nariz,- ni llores.

\- Es solo que siento que no te doy lo que mereces desde,- el puso un dedo en mi labios y me silencio.

\- Eres lo que necesito y siempre fue de eata forma, yo te dije que no recordaas ese momento, te amo,- me hablaba con tanta sinceridad que rompia mi corazón.

\- Gracias por todo,- lo abrace,- de verdad te lo agradezco Viktor,- el volvió a besarme y se puso de pie.

\- Nos vemos abajo,- dijo mientras su mirada demostraba tristeza, cuando salio por la puerta solo pude susurrar adiós.

Saque de debajo de mi almohada mi diario y al ver mi mano vi claros signos de lo que me pasaba, no era tan anciana pero si estaba muy cansada, de muchas cosas que pasaron a lo largo de mi vida, abri mi diario para escribir el capitulo que tanto temi relatar.

 **Un desenlace**

 **Cuando descubrí mi embarazo estaba triste o mas bien confundida, sin embargo cuando me dijeron en tiempo que tenia de gestación mi corazón brinco, era el tiempo ese bebe era suyo lo sabia, lo sentía apreté mi vientre y esa misma noche le diría que todo se habia terminado.**

 **Ya que aunque sonara imposible solo necesitaba una noticia como esta para decidirme y buscarlo, el era algo mas que sexo sin duda era amor, no tenia idea de que tan fuerte era el sentimiento pero me arriesgaría aunque el me rechazara.**

 **Lo espere en nuestro hogar, mientras sentía que era lo mejor, asi el me mandara al infierno, no podia permanecer a lado de Viktor teniendo al hijo de otro.**

 **Cuando el entro a su hora normal, por un momento sentí arrpentirme, el tenia un rosto de shock como si hubiera revivido una muy mala noticia, se sento a mi lado y me mostro un periódico cuando lo lei, este se cayo de mi mano y sentí hiperventilar, aun recuerdo esa sensación de vacio, pues cada noche antes de dormir la tenia, aun recuerdo el encabezado.**

 ** _El conocido ex mortifago es encontrado muerto._**

 **Con esas sucias palabras mencionaron a quien fue un heroe y un hombre que marco mi vida. En esa nota decía que el habia muerto, que lo que suponían fue secuelas de las maldiciones recibidas durante la batalla.**

 **Llore y sentí que me abrazaba mi esposo, de pronto todo se volvió negro.**

 **Cuando desperté me encontré con la noticia de que un medimago me revisaba, antes de irse me felicito y yo aun no entedia porque.**

 **A los minutos el entro, se veía pensativo y con la mano roja, mientras que tenia lagrimas secas, reprimi un grito al recordar del porque de la felicitación, el se sento junto a mi y como siempre con el mayor tacto que pudo me pregunto, si no era feliz a su lado, le respondi que si lo era y pedi perdón pues sabia a donde quería llegar.**

 **Charlamos de lo que paso en Italia y dijo que entendía que se fuera, que de hecho yo lo haría esa noche, entonces el me pregunto si Severus era el padre, al ver mis lagrimas supuso lo cierto, me cuestiono si lo amaba, cuando le dije que si el puso una mano en mi vientre y dijo que el seria su padre ahora.**

 **Sinceramente siempre fue un gran hombre con ellos, fuimos felices aunque sabia que una parte de mi murió ese dia cuando me entere que el ya no estaba entre los vivos.**

 **Ahora la que tenia una vida hermosa era yo, solo que mi cuerpo estaba enfermo y se que pronto partiría.**

 **Por eso escribi estas memorias sabiendo que si algún dia la leen, me comprenderá, siempre ame a Víktor aunque una parte de mi amaba a Severus el porque no lo se, ya que no lo conoci tanto, al mejor siempre sentí algo por el sin darme cuenta, ahora el no estaba y yo solo quería volver a verlo.**

Mi mano temblaba signo de mi enfermedad, hacia años me detectaron una mal crónico, era causa de una maldición, no se podia combatir, asi que lo único que se pudo hacer fue esperar que viviera la mayor cantidad de tiempo.

Cada mañana era difícil levantarme, asi que mis hijos y mi esposo me veía y decían te vemos abajo, sabiendo que si un dia no llegaba al comedor, es que habia muerto. Eso tiene tiempo y en los últimos meses ha sido peor, sonreí viendo el amanecer, apreté mi diario contra mi pecho sabiendo que este seria el momento, por fin estaríamos juntos. Que dramático era el hecho de que el dia que naci seria el dia de mi muerte.

Cerre los ojos sintiendo como mis manos perdían fuerza y de pronto deje de sentir y sentí una libertad que hacia años no experimentaba, era liviaba y no tenia dolor.

Una penumbra se presento ante mis ojos, no veía nada y camine, hasta que algo me toco mi brazo, al girar mi cuerpo lo vi, sus ojos oscuros y tenia una mirada no tan fría como siempre, sonreí pues a quien tenia frente a mi era a Severus, en ese intante supe que todo estaría bien, a pesar del dolor de mi familia por mi partida, a pesar de mis años de sentirme que era una maldita con mi esposo, ahora era feliz.

Tome el brazo de Severus y caminamos, sabia que Víktor era el amor de mi vida, siepre lo seria, sin embargo el hombre que tenia junto de mi era el amor de mi _ETERNIDAD._

 **0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

 **HOLA HOLA, espero alguien haya leído mi locura.**

 **Este fic era para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Hermione, se que tendría que ser alegre, pero creo que hay algo de bello en el fic, creo que fui un poco dramática, pero no mucho.**

 **Se que tedrnia que haber subido el fic el sábado pero no pude, asi que hasta ahora lo termine.**

 **Espero les guste y no me maten por matarlos, pero desde que escribi el fic, de** ** _DIEZ PASOS PARA CONQUISTAR AL MURCIELAGO DE LAS MAZMORRAS,_** **quise hacer un final de este tipo no me atrevi pero ahora si.**

 **Gracia por leer. Saludos.**

 **Por cierto ojala hayan leído hasta aquí, si quieren un final alternatico donde Severus se queda con Hermione, díganmelo, aunque yo amo este fic.**

 **Espero estén bien.**


End file.
